


Angel On Your Shoulder

by Anonymous



Category: My Guardian Angel, My Guardian Angel (2016)
Genre: Autistic Character, Canon Autistic Character, Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Death, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Death, Dentistry, Dentists, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, just..give her a friend, this movie has me feelin thigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Angel On Your Shoulder

"Hi."

She flinched when I sat across from her. 

"It's okay," I said. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

She nodded. Once. Twice. I pulled out my lunch.

"Hannah, right?"

She nodded. Once. Twice. 

"I'm Jamie."

She looked up at me for a moment, then back down. She nodded. Once. Twice. 

"You don't have to talk," I told her. "I've got a lot of friends who stay mostly quiet. I can just talk to you. If you want."

She looked like she was almost smiling. She nodded. Once. Twice. 

"I like your hair. It's pretty."

* * *

"You've got a cut on your lip," I remarked. "Are you okay?"

She stiffened. She nodded. Once. 

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. Once. Twice. Three times. Four. 

"Okay. Okay. I believe you."

I put my hand on hers.

"I believe you."

* * *

"Sorry I touched you yesterday," I said softly. "I should've asked first. I'm autistic, too, so sometimes I act impulsively. That's what my Mum says. But it's not an excuse. So, uh, yeah. Sorry."

She made a small noise between a hum and a grunt.

"I've never heard your voice before. Its lovely. It fits." I paused. "That sounded weird."

I could have sworn she laughed at that. 

* * *

"What's that book about?"

She shoved the book in her bag.

"C'mon, you can trust me. We're friends."

She bit her lip. 

"Aren't we?"

She nodded. Once. Twice. She pulled the book back out.

"Voodoo?"

She nodded. Once. Twice. 

"Are you gonna use it on someone?" 

She nodded. Once. Twice. 

"Can I guess?"

She shrugged and nodded. Once. Twice. 

"Your grandparents?"

She shook her head. 

"Miss Palmer?"

She shook her head.

"Can you tell me?"

She pulled out her notebook and flipped to the back pages. She drew herself, crudely, and two taller figures with angry faces. 

"...your parents?"

She nodded. Once. Twice. 

"To make them love each other? That's what I'd do."

She shook her head.

"You mean...you're gonna hurt them?"

She nodded. Once. Twice. 

"Did they hurt you?"

She looked me in the eye, then looked away. She nodded. Once. Twice. 

I nodded. 

"I'm sorry."

* * *

I still think about her sometimes. 

 


End file.
